Cary Grant
pisi|Cary Granti reklaamfoto filmile "[[Kahtlustus" (1941)]] Cary Grant (sünninimi Archibald Alec Leach; 18. jaanuar 1904 Bristol, Inglismaa – 29. november 1986 Davenport, Iowa) oli inglise päritolu USA näitleja. Ta oli Hollywoodi klassikalise ajastu üks juhtivaid meesnäitlejaid. Ta alustas Hollywoodis karjääri 1930. aastatel ning sai tuntuks tänu oma inglaslikule ja ameerikalikule aktsendile, peenetundelisele käitumisele, muretule lähenemisele näitlemise suhtes ja oskusele huumorit täpselt ajastada. Ta sai USA kodakondsuse 1942. aastal. Ta sündis Inglismaal Bristolis. Tal tekkis huvi teatri vastu juba varases lapsepõlves ja ta hakkas kuueaastaselt esinema näitetrupiga The Penders. Pärast Bristolis keskkooli lõpetamist reisis ta Inglismaal näitlejana ringi ja otsustas jääda New Yorki pärast seal esinemist. Ta sai 1920. aastatel tuntuks vodevillides esinedes. 1930. aastate alguses suundus ta Hollywoodi. Ta mängis esialgu krimi- ja draamafilmides, näiteks filmides "Blond Veenus" ("Blonde Venus"; 1932) ja "Jättis maha" ("She Done Him Wrong"; 1933), kuid kogus pärastpoole tuntust romantilistes komöödiafilmides ja absurdikomöödiates nagu "Kohutav tõde" ("The Awful Truth"; 1937), "Beebiga kimpus" ("Bringing Up Baby"; 1938), "Reedene püstolreporter" ("His Girl Friday"; 1940) ja "Philadelphia lugu" ("The Philadelphia Story"; 1940). Koos hilisemate filmidega "Arseen ja vanad pitsid" ("Arsenic and Old Lace"; 1944) ja "I Was a Male War Bride" (1949) loetakse neid ühtedeks parimateks Ameerika komöödiafilmideks läbi aegade. 1940. aastatel esitati ta kahel korral parima meespeaosatäitja Oscarile filmidega "Penny Serenade" (1941) ja "None but the Lonely Heart" (1944). pisi|left|Koos [[Audrey Hepburniga filmis "Petturid" (1963)]] 1940. ja 1950. aastatel tegi ta sageli koostööd Alfred Hitchcockiga, mängides sellistes tema filmides nagu "Kahtlustus" ("Suspicion"; 1941), "Kurikuulus" ("Notorious"; 1946), "Püüdmaks varast" ("To Catch a Thief"; 1955) ja "Loodest põhja poole" ("North by Northwest"; 1959). Hitchcock imetles Granti ja nimetas teda ainsaks meesnäitlejaks, kellega tal koostööd teha meeldis. Oma karjääri lõpu poole pälvis ta kriitikutelt kiitust rollide eest romantilistes filmides ning ta sai 1950. ja 1960. aastatel kokku viis Kuldgloobuse nominatsiooni parima meesnäitleja kategoorias, sealhulgas rollide eest filmides "Hädavale" ("Indiscreet"; 1958) koos Ingrid Bergmaniga, "That Touch of Mink" (1962) koos Doris Dayga ja "Petturid" ("Charade"; 1963) koos Audrey Hepburniga. Kriitikud mäletavad teda nägusa, malbe näitlejana, kes ei võtnud end liiga tõsiselt ja kellel oli võime mängida komöödiates eneseväärikusega seda täielikult ohverdamata. Tänu oskusele humoorikaid olukordi täpselt ajastada ja neid tekitada, pidas USA filmiajakiri Premiere teda kõige nalajamaks näitlejaks, kes on kunagi kinoekraanidel esinenud. pisi|Grant (1973) Grant oli abielus viis korda, neist kolmel korral näitlejannadega, kelleks olid Virginia Cherrill (1934–1935), Betsy Drake (1949–1962) ja Dyan Cannon (1965–1968). Cannoniga sai ta tütre Jenniferi (sündinud 1966). Pärast näitlemisest loobumist 1966. aastal tegeles ta mitme ärilise ettevõtmisega, sealhulgas esindas ühte kosmeetikafirmat ja kuulus filmikompanii Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer juhatusse. 1970. aasta Oscarite gaalal andis Granti kauaaegne sõber Frank Sinatra talle üle kuldmehikese elutöö eest. 1981. aastal pälvis ta Kenndy Keskuse elutööauhinna (Kennedy Center Honors Lifetime Achievement Award). 1999. aastal valis Ameerika Filmiinstituut Granti (100 Years...100 Stars) Ameerika 20. sajandi suurimate meesnäitlejate seas Humphrey Bogarti järel teisele kohale. Osaline filmograafia * "Blonde Venus" – "Blond Veenus" (1932) * "She Done Him Wrong" – "Jättis maha" (1933) * "The Awful Truth" – "Kohutav tõde" (1937) * "Bringing Up Baby" – "Beebiga kimpus" (1938) * "Gunga Din" – "Gunga Din" (1939) * "Only Angels Have Wings" (1939) * "His Girl Friday" – "Reedene püstolreporter" (1940) * "The Philadelphia Story" – "Philadelphia lugu" (1940) * "Penny Serenade" (1941) * "Suspicion" – "Kahtlustus" (1941) * "Arsenic and Old Lace" – "Arseen ja vanad pitsid" (1944) * "None but the Lonely Heart" (1944) * "Notorious" – "Kurikuulus" (1946) * "I Was a Male War Bride" (1949) * "To Catch a Thief" – "Püüdmaks varast" (1955) * "An Affair to Remember" – "Unustamatu romanss" (1957) * "The Pride and the Passion" – "Uhkus ja kirg" (1957) * "Indiscreet" – "Hädavale" (1958) * "North by Northwest" – "Loodest põhja poole" (1959) * "Operation Petticoat"– "Operatsioon alusseelik" (1959) * "The Grass Is Greener" (1960) * "That Touch of Mink" (1962) * "Charade" – "Petturid" (1963) * "Father Goose" – "Isahani kutsub" (1964) * "Walk, Don't Run" (1966; viimane filmiroll) Välislingid * Grant Grant Grant Grant